


It Was Love

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: He wasn't great with emotions. But even he could figure out how he felt sooner or later.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba
Kudos: 14





	It Was Love

Even if he didn't recognize it at first, he knew what it was with time. 

It wasn't something he'd had much of in his life. It was warm and made his face burn. It made his heart thud and his lips turn up in a smile. It made him happy.

He felt it when she laughed softly. Her laugh was always cheerful, genuine. It was a sweet sound and it put him at ease.

He felt it when she smiled. Her smile was warm and friendly, just like she was. It made him happy to see it, made him feel less sore after training.

He felt it when he looked at her and wanted the best for her. He wanted her to be healthy...but since that wasn't possible, he wanted her to be happy.

He didn't recognize it right away. He didn't know it when it started. But it was love...and he was willing to to give it up for her sake.

He just wanted her to be happy.


End file.
